Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{6}{8}-12\dfrac{10}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {16\dfrac{3}{4}} - {12\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {16\dfrac{9}{12}}-{12\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Convert ${16\dfrac{9}{12}}$ to ${15 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{9}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${15\dfrac{21}{12}}-{12\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{21}{12}} - {12} - {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {12} + {\dfrac{21}{12}} - {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{21}{12}} - {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{11}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{11}{12}$